


No one's home

by TheMusicalCC



Series: Prompt drabbles [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess it's a bit Tres Leches if you squint but I wanted to keep it ambiguous, Loss, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: All the Sanchez are gone. All except Manolo.





	No one's home

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from Tumblr. Prompt Drabble.

He doesn’t expect it to hurt this bad, so it’s surprising when his throat seems to close up at the door of the now empty  _casa de Sanchez_. Where normally there would be the sound of his father sharpening his  _estoques,_ or the needles his  _abuelita_  invariably spent her afternoons knitting with, or the creaking of steps or wheels over the boards…now, the silence is deafening.

Neither Joaquín nor María are blind to it. She even suggests that they do this some other day, but Manolo takes a deep breath, smiles at her, and enters.

They go through Carlos’s stuff in near silence. Yes, he wants to keep this. Yes, they can give that away to the church. Yes, Joaquín, you can keep that. They’ve been there for what feels like ages when he finally comes across the portrait of his parents on their wedding day. His chest hurts worse than anything a bull could do to him. María notices, drops what she’s doing to go to him and hugs him so fiercely that he’s breathless. Joaquín follows, hesitantly.

“Shh, it’s okay” María murmurs, rocking with both of them “We’re right here”

Manolo cries into her neck until he has no more tears left in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only imagine how it must have hurt Manolo once things settled down and it dawned on him that his family was gone.


End file.
